Je suis une enfant de l'ombre
by Shannon Anderson
Summary: Je m'appelle Shannon. Je ne sais pas si c'est ma mère biologique qui m'a donné ce nom, ou les gens de l'orphelinat, mais on m'a toujours appelée ainsi. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur moi, à part que je suis, comme qui dirait, "illégitime" et que j'aimerais bien, après ce tout ce que j'ai subi, savoir où se trouve ma place. Et éviter de perdre une fois de plus ceux que j'aime...


J'ai grandis dans un premier temps dans un orphelinat de Londres. On m'avait expliqué que ma mère m'avait abandonnée à la naissance mais qu'on ignorait pourquoi. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter à propos de cette époque, à part que je n'ai jamais été adoptée. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec les autres enfants, mais le fait que personne ne voulais de moi me faisais trop de peine. Je me suis enfuie le jour de mes 10 ans.

J'ai ensuite erré pendant quelques temps (je ne sais plus vraiment) dans les ruelles sombres et sales de Londres ; j'arrivais à survivre en volant de la nourriture dans les boutiques. C'est comme ça qu'un jour j'ai rencontré d'autres enfants, abandonnés comme moi. Je me suis sentie un peu moins seule. J'ai remarqué qu'il manquait un membre à la plupart d'entre eux. Du coup, je suis restée auprès d'eux et je les aidais toujours à trouver de quoi survivre. Grâce au fait que j'étais obligée de voler pour me nourrir, j'avais développé mes réflexes, j'arrivais assez facilement à dérober de la nourriture dans les marchés sans me faire remarquer. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, sous une pluie glaciale, où un homme bien habillé est apparu devant nous et nous a tendu la main. C'était un miracle.

A l'hospice, durant l'année qui suivit, j'étais tellement heureuse et soulagée de ne plus vivre dans la rue que je ne me lassais jamais de m'amuser avec mes nouveaux amis. Ensuite, j'ai suivit Joker et les autres pour monter leur cirque avec eux.

Pendant quelques temps, je suis restée au cirque de Noah's Ark en tant qu'acrobate. J'étais douée, très douée, même. J'étais devenue très agile et souple à force de travailler, et mes frères et sœurs en étaient très fiers. Je m'entendais bien avec chacun d'eux, surtout Doll. Oui, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que Joker était de plus en plus distant. Cela m'inquiétait, je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. J'essayai de lui en parler, sans effet. D'autant plus que j'entendais circuler cette horrible rumeurs sur des enfants qui disparaissent au fur et à mesure des déplacements du cirque. Que me cachait mon frère et cela avait-il un lien avec cette rumeur ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre… ou peut-être, je ne le voulais pas.

Un soir de janvier (j'avais alors 13 ans), j'ai fini par le suivre en douce jusqu'à chez lui, mais je me suis perdue à l'intérieur du manoir (c'est bien moi!). À force de tourner en rond, je me suis retrouvée aux sous sols. Alors que je m'apprêtais à appeler s'il y avait quelqu'un, j'ai entendu des voix un peu plus loin. Je les ai suivies et je suis arrivée devant une très grande porte. J'y ai collé mon oreille, et il m'a semblé reconnaitre la voix d'un homme que je ne reconnus pas. J'ai entrebâillé discrètement la porte et faillis hurler : au centre d'une grande pièce où trônaient des gradins bondés de public, j'ai aperçu de grandes cages, et à l'intérieur... des enfants ?! Malgré le fait que j'étais loin pour les distinguer, ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes que moi, et dans un état pitoyable. Des personnes dont le visage était dissimulé par un masque se tenaient là. Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est quand ils les appelaient... des "agneaux" ; perplexe, je les ai vu sortir un des enfants d'une des cages - se laissant trainer comme une poupée de chiffon - et l'ont étendu sur une grande table au centre de la piste. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui se tramait, mais à la seconde suivante, un horrible pressentiment m'a envahie. Je les ai vus sortir un couteau et le planter dans le ventre de l'enfant. Horrifiée, j'ai fait un bond en arrière, manquant vomir.

Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi à cet instant. Du haut de mes 13 ans, j'avais vu l'enfer de mes propres yeux. Et cet enfer se trouvait chez mon père que j'aimais tant !

Je me suis mise à courir le plus loin possible. Sans savoir comment je m'y suis prise, je suis sortie du manoir et j'ai couru, sans savoir où j'allais, pour m'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit. Je ne me suis arrêtée qu'une fois rentrée au cirque, hors d'haleine, la mort dans l'âme. La scène de la cérémonie défilait encore en boucle dans ma tête.

Dès lors, ma vie a tourné au cauchemar. Je ne parvenais pas à chasser ce que j'avais vu de mon esprit. J'ai tenté de ne rien laisser paraitre, mais j'avais même du mal à me concentrer quand je m'entrainais. Je ne pouvais pas regarder mes frères et sœurs (ou du moins, ceux que je considérais comme tels jusqu'à présent) sans vois les atrocités auxquelles j'avais assisté. Les autres me demandaient ce qui n'allait pas mais j'avais peur de leur dire que j'étais au courant de ce qu'ils faisaient aux enfants kidnappés. Mais j'ai fini par en parler à Joker. Il m'a longtemps expliqué pourquoi il agissait ainsi (entre autre, parce que père le leur demandait). Je comprenais, bien sûr, mais cela ne pouvais pas continuer ! Parce que j'étais déjà consciente de ce qu'il risquait d'arriver à ma famille s'ils n'arrêtaient pas. J'ai passé les deux semaines suivantes à harceler (littéralement) mon frère, lui demandant d'arrêter cette histoire, ces enlèvements en série, en vain.

Épuisée, j'ai fini par fuir de nouveau, pendant une nuit. Cela peut peut-être paraitre stupide mais je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation.

Une fois de plus, j'ai trainé quelques jours dans la rue. Un soir, alors que je traversais une rue, un calèche faillit me renverser (mais s'arrêta à ça de moi). Je vis une femme apparemment noble regarder par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle dût avoir pitié de moi car elle tendit la main pour me donner une pièce (je n'aimais pas que l'on s'apitoie sur moi mais je lui en étais reconnaissante quand même). Et elle me demanda qui j'étais ; j'ai donc répondu Shanonn (je ne sais pas du tout si ce nom m'a été donné par ma mère biologique ou par les adultes de l'orphelinat). Nos regards se sont croisés, et une expression étrange est passée sur son visage. Elle a hésité un instant, puis m'a demandé de monter. Hein ? Pourquoi une riche s'intéresserait-elle à la vagabonde que j'étais ? J'étais amaigrie et sale à faire peur. Mais j'ai obéi. C'était la deuxième fois dans ma vie que quelqu'un me recueillait. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Cette femme (qui était la comtesse Sylvia Anderson) m'emmena dans son manoir, qui était presque aussi grand que celui de mon père, et somptueux. Elle m'a offert son hospitalité. J'étais perplexe. Pourquoi me recueillir, moi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle réagis ainsi alors que je ne lui donnais que mon nom ? Dans l'ensemble, je luis étais infiniment reconnaissante, mais j'éprouvais un pincement de culpabilité vis-à-vis de mes frères et sœurs que j'avais laissé. Quand elle me demanda ce qui m'était arrivé, je lui ai simplement répondu que j'avais passé ma vie dans un orphelinat et que je ne m'étais enfuie que récemment parce que je ne trouvais pas de famille (je ne pouvais pas lui parler de Noah's Ark sans lui expliquer pourquoi je m'étais enfuie). Sylvia m'a présenté également à sa fille Sienna, qui avait 3 ans de moins que moi (et avec qui j'ai rapidement sympathisé). Au bout de quelques temps, quand j'étais comme devenue une autre fille que celle que j'étais auparavant. Pourtant j'étais toujours moi, avec mon monde que je ne connaissais qu'à moitié, mon histoire sombre, …et la suite qui m'attendait.


End file.
